


wait for me

by angeljuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, also i’m too descriptive and for what, im sorry idk how to tag this, jaemin’s the one injured and renjun patches him up, kinda bittersweet, oh yeah there’s cursing boo boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljuns/pseuds/angeljuns
Summary: Renjun’s home alone and Jaemin’s injured. Quite the combo.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 51





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> hey, 
> 
> idk what i was writing but even if one of you enjoys it, i’ll be more than happy.

Renjun re-positions himself on the couch, writhing and twisting around until he gives up and angrily sets on his right side. The show currently running on the TV before him is as uninteresting as it could get. 

He rolls his eyes. 

The remote control held in his left hand is being abused by his thumb pushing down on the buttons (and it’s not so gentle) — it’s all mindless as Renjun doesn’t seem to pay attention to the shows that much. If it doesn’t look interesting, he doesn’t want it. _Is it too hard to ask for a good program to jump on the screen?_

Perhaps, if he had gone out with his friends and undertaken the plans they’d collectively created, he wouldn’t have had to deal with this situation _at all._

Now, Renjun didn’t mean to do exactly that. He was supposed to help his mom out with cleaning the house as she was expecting some guests (who turned out to be her work colleagues and they thought it’d be better to talk things out in a restaurant, rather than a freshly cleaned house and freshly cooked pasta ~~and a freshly mown lawn and...)~~

His mom was ever so grateful that he’d done it, though. (“Don’t look so angered! The house needed the cleaning anyway!”) She kissed him on the top of his head and left some dollar bills if he felt like eating pizza. 

So, here he is — sprawled on the couch, boredom and distress rushing through his body. His dad is on a business trip and his return isn’t scheduled for the next two weeks. _Amazing_. What now?

Renjun takes his phone out of his sweatpants pocket and starts checking his socials. (Obviously, he had given the TV a chance but it disappointed him in return.)

In the middle of watching funny Instagram reels, the doorbell resounds through the whole foyer. Renjun reluctantly gets up since his mom told him she won’t be going home tonight and will be sleeping over at her friend’s instead. 

Maybe she’s changed her mind.

He looks through the peephole but there’s only blackness. The person on the other side clearly knows how to put people into misery and make them shit their pants (not that Renjun would, duh). It is just a little _unsettling_.

He has two choices. ~~_Yes or Yes_?~~

Shut the fuck up. Gosh.

Either open the door and hypothetically be murdered OR stay on the safe side and wait it out. 

There could be a lot of possibilities and Renjun could mull over it for ages. 

“Renjun, can you _please_ open the door?” It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he recognizes the voice. Renjun cringes and turns the doorknob without thinking twice, opening the door with ease. 

Firstly, the cold air hits him right in the face and he _would’ve_ cursed… hadn’t it been for an injured Jaemin standing before him, clutching one side of his body. His face is covered in bruises and Renjun can pinpoint some faint lines of scratches and dried blood. His left eyebrow seems to be cut.

Especially the bruise forming around his eye — _that_ is starting to get visible. 

Renjun shakes his mind out of its trance and pulls him into the confinement of the house, slamming the door shut right after. 

He guides Jaemin to the couch where he lets him sit, motioning to upstairs where he’d get the first aid kit. Jaemin looks lost, eyes sparkling, but all Renjun could do is to let a faint smile overtake his features and sprint up the stairs. 

_Fuck. He needs help, why are you over here letting your heart flutter like this._

Renjun takes a deep breath and, with the kit tightly held, gets back to Jaemin as soon as possible. 

He spots Jaemin in the same spot, except, his eyes are fluttered closed and he can hear light snores filling the room. Jaemin does indeed need to rest but not after he’s gotten injured, not like this.

“Jaemin?” Renjun calls out, hand already resting on his shoulder. “Hey, you gotta wakey~” Renjun inwardly cringes but notices how Jaemin slowly opens his eyes, checking his surroundings. There’s a millisecond-ish panic before it dissipates to relief as he locks eyes with Renjun. 

Renjun jerks his head down to the small white box. 

“Uh, I got the kit,” Renjun doesn’t dare look up, Jaemin’s gaze is too strong and he’s afraid he’d let things —he shouldn’t say— out. “Let me help you with that?”

Jaemin blinks, “Oh, yeah, sure. Thank you.”

Renjun ignores the uncertainty that dripped from his words and opens the kit, looking for antiseptic pads and a few plasters to cover the scratches. 

“Give me a second,” Renjun says as he dashes to the kitchen to wash his hands. He then grabs the bottle of water and some painkillers from the shelf. On his way out, he heaves a stool on which he can later sit on. 

The necessities are laid out on the other side of the couch and Renjun lets himself be seated on the stool, facing Jaemin.

“This is not going to sting as much but I just want you to be prepared.” Jaemin gives him a nod and Renjun gently rubs with the pad across the minor scratches. 

Jaemin intertwines his fingers and lets them rest in his lap as Renjun disinfects the cuts on his face. Then, he sticks the smallest of plasters over the cuts. 

Now, onto the eyebrow. 

“Oh gosh, this is pretty severe. _This_ is goingto sting, sorry in advance.” 

Before Renjun could even put the pad on the wound, Jaemin catches his other free hand with his own. “Just in case it will hurt more than I’d think.”

Renjun looks down on their joined hands in his lap, it sends a whole load of butterflies down to his stomach but he wills himself to look up and smiles, “You’re such a big baby.” 

Jaemin laughs.

But that is soon replaced by hissing and curses.

( _‘Shit, that really fucking hurts.’)_

Just for reassurance, he’s grabbed a few cotton swabs and a small bottle of peroxide beforehand just in case the pads won’t be enough. 

“How am I supposed to do this with one hand?” Jaemin squeezes Renjun’s hand, snatches the bottle and motions for Renjun to place the swab beneath it. He complies and, although it takes them good five minutes and Renjun’s soaked sweatpants, the swab is thoroughly doused in the liquid.

Renjun straightens in the stool to be face-level with Jaemin and gingerly rubs the wound with the swab. He notices how Jaemin’s gaze is set on him and _him only_. 

He pushes that thought out of his mind; he won’t be feeding it with empty fantasies — it’s already bringing heat to his cheeks. 

Renjun gently seizes Jaemin’s jaw to examine his face from all the angles in case there are cuts that haven’t been properly treated.

One last time, Renjun wordlessly cleans the slightly bigger wound on Jaemin’s eyebrow and seals it with a plaster, ignoring every little stare that comes his way.

“Okay, you’re done,” Renjun says, already stuffing the unused bandages, pads, and plasters back into the kit. He looks down at his lap where their hands lie and then back up at Jaemin, “You can let go, you know?”

“Your hand is so comfy in mine, though,” Jaemin doesn’t even think twice as he says it.

Renjun sighs, he won’t be getting his hopes up, “Jaemin, you gotta rest, yeah? Does it hurt anywhere else?” 

Jaemin nods and points at his hip. There are no traces of blood so that is already a big relief. 

“Can you lift the shirt up?” Renjun asks.

Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows in return (Renjun lightly smacks him on the arm) but does so nonetheless.

Numerous bruises are blossoming from the hip all the way up to his ribs. Renjun trails his fingers along the bruises and Jaemin sharply inhales and twitches at the coldness of Renjun’s fingers on his skin.

Renjun grabs the painkillers and the bottle of water, “Here, take these. I’ll go get you a blanket.” 

As soon as he’s back down, Jaemin’s already snoring. Renjun wraps the blanket around his body, tucking him into the warmness. Jaemin looks so peaceful Renjun wonders what he did to take these hits and cuts, and wounds. 

Why did he come to Renjun out of all the people he could’ve gone to?

Now, would that have happened if he’d gone out with his friends? Would the things have escalated differently?

Renjun doesn’t want to think anymore, doesn’t want to question things anymore. Nothing makes sense to him. 

His heart clenches at the sight of Jaemin in this state and so, he crouches down, face-to-face level. Renjun brushes the strands out of his face.

“You’ve had a long day, goodnight,” He says, contemplating whether he should kiss him on the forehead or not.

 _He’s asleep anyway, he wouldn’t know._ Renjun assures himself.

His lips ghost over Jaemin’s forehead ever so quickly it’s almost as if that didn’t even happen, and gets back on his feet. As he turns around to leave to his respective room, his wrist is caught and he’s being turned around. 

“Don’t leave.”

“Jaemin, I won’t. You need to rest, I already told you.” Renjun tiredly repeats like a broken record.

“Can I even sleep over, anyway? I should probably leave.” Renjun shakes his head. 

“My mom’s getting back tomorrow, you’re alright, I promise.” Jaemin seems to be looking for something by the way he’s scanning Renjun’s face. “Thank you,” He says at long last. 

Renjun smiles, “That’s no problem. Now, sleep. Goodnight, Jaemin.” He doesn’t even need to turn around to see that Jaemin’s back to sleeping safe and sound.

_Goodnight, Renjun._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> just for clarification,  
> 1) they’re friends, not random dudes, okay!  
> 1.5) they’re in the same friends group hence the questions at the end (spoiler alert: nothing would’ve changed)  
> 2) yes, they’re stupid  
> 3) the title means exactly what it says
> 
> yep, so, that’s all, any kind of support will be more than appreciated <3


End file.
